The goals can be very simply stated: (a) to complete the structure determination of bovine calcium-binding protein (CaBP), and to initiate crystallographic refinement; (b) to repeat the crystallization of porcine CaBP, and to initiate structure determination; (c) to investigate Tb binding by fluorescence techniques to bovine CaBP, which initial studies have established as being entirely feasible; (d) to attempt to prepare better-ordered crystals of human chorionic somatomammotropin, and to crystallize for the first time human growth hormone and ovine prolactin, perhaps after further purification by gel electrophoresis; (e) to investigate the crystallization of other peptide hormones such as beta-endorphin and beta-lipotropin; and (f) to investigate the physical chemistry of all the above hormones, using such techniques as analytical ultracentrifugation to examine their association behavior, and ion binding.